Omnivore (pathology)
An Omnivore is a category of serial killers that describes a serial killer that has no specific pattern in victimology, or at least a pattern that is extremely difficult to discern. Omnivores are also stated to be willing to target anyone. It should be noted that rampage killers are practically omnivores themselves, as they usually have no specific victimology, but the Omnivore category is apparently exclusive to only serial killers. On Criminal Minds Note: As the Omnivore category is exclusive to only serial killers, rampage killers depicted on the show will be excluded from this list. *The Footpath Killer ("Extreme Aggressor" and "Compulsion") - The Footpath Killer targeted random people who coincidentally stopped by at the gas station he owned. *Adrian Bale ("Won't Get Fooled Again") - Though not much is specified about his bombings prior to his incarceration, it is possible that Adrian, as a sociopath, randomly picked out his victims. *Vincent Perotta ("Natural Born Killer") - Whenever he worked off-duty as a hitman, Perotta would select random people and kill them for the pleasure and thrill of it. *Frank Breitkopf ("No Way Out" and "No Way Out II") - During the former part of his killings, Frank was a perfect example of an omnivore, travelling around the country and randomly killed people. However, he had a pattern in victimology that was difficult to discern that Gideon and Garcia had to find it out by grouping the victims by age: Frank usually targeted people aged between 30 and 40. *Stanley Howard ("Scared to Death") - Stanley only had one pattern in victimology: he targeted people who had a worst fear. Otherwise, his method of killing his victims wildly varied, as his way of killing them was using their worst fears against them. *Jason Clark Battle ("Lucky" and "Penelope") - Battle would drive beside a random pedestrian and shoot him or her with a revolver. He would then immediately return to the scene in an attempt to save them, as he suffered from Hero Syndrome. *Shooters of the New York Terrorist Cell ("Lo-Fi") - A shooter would always randomly pick out a pedestrian and shoot them at the back of the head in almost point-blank range. *Armando Salinas ("Catching Out") - After getting off a freight train, Armando would choose a house located near the railroads that had no to little security, gain entry, and bludgeon the resident(s) to death with an incidental object. *George Foyet ("Omnivore", "...And Back", "Nameless, Faceless", and "100") - During the former part of his killings, George was a perfect example of an omnivore, randomly killing couples in Boston. He was also noted to kill lone victims, such as his own girlfriend, killed to throw local authorities off of him in case they suspected him. *Earl Bulford ("The Eyes Have It") - Aside from his first murder, which was done spontaneously, Earl randomly chose one to two victims and waited until they were at a secluded location before ambushing them, killing them, and removing their eyes. *Connor O'Brien ("Public Enemy") - Connor would arrive at a public location, randomly choose a person to kill, and then slash said person's throat, killing him or her. It should be noted that Connor later devolves into a spree killer, making his placement in the Omnivore pathology debatable. *Chase Whitaker ("Epilogue") - Presumably because of the negative influence his lymphoma had on his strength and durability, Chase switched his victim preference of heavy-built, dark-haired males to more random victims. *Izzy Rogers ("Hit" and "Run") - As a bank robber, Izzy would fatally shoot a random hostage after finishing her robberies. These victims were always shot in the stomach to ensure they bleed out and suffer a slow, painful death. *Bryan Hughes ("Magnum Opus") - In his delusion to acquire blood as paint for his paintings, Bryan had no preferential blood type and targeted random people as a result. It should be noted that Bryan later devolves into a spree killer, making his placement in the Omnivore pathology debatable. Real World *Herbert Mullin *Richard Chase *Richard Ramirez *Ángel Maturino Reséndiz *Dale Hausner and Samuel Dieteman﻿ Category:Criminal Pathology